To establish the efficacy and safety of a slow nocturnal hemodialysis procedure and to determine whether it is associated with an improvement in clinical status and biochemical parameters. This study is closed to accrual. To date, 5 patients have been studied. The results have been encouraging although there have been adverse events relating to contamination of the dialysis lines. Future plans will be to seek extramural funding for a larger trial after problems with the line infection have been resolved.